


The Promised Reward

by ZaidValRoa



Category: The Promised Neverland
Genre: Accidental Incest, F/M, Keikaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaidValRoa/pseuds/ZaidValRoa
Summary: Life at Grace Fields House is more than any of Ray and the other orphans could ask for. They lived in peace with their siblings, had a comfortable home, and a caretaker who loved every single one of them.However, Ray wonders if he could have more of that love.





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The beautiful people of /a/](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+beautiful+people+of+%2Fa%2F).



As much as its name would imply, the fields around Grace Fields Home were filled with characteristic serenity. Not a sound could be heard aside from the wind rustling the treetops, or the distant chirping of birds that filled the even more distant parts of the woods that surrounded the orphanage.

However, this apparent serenity was--much like many things in Grace Fields Home--nothing more than a façade to the true nature of the orphanage. A nature of which Ray was perfectly aware.

"Ready or not, here we come!"

Perfectly and painfully aware.

The rest of the kids came out from their hiding spots behind the trees with wide smiles and vibrant eyes, excitedly examining their surroundings in search of someone.

They tried to remain together, but as the minutes piled on, it became clear they would have to split in order to cover more ground. So it was with reluctance that the group scattered around the field in search of their target. A few of the older kids turned around and looked back at the woods while some of the younger ones--perhaps out of their inexperience--threw some furtive glances back at the orphanage, as if there was a chance they had been left behind in the middle of their game.

One of the youngest kids, however, did neither. Instead he walked towards the tallest tree of the field and looked upwards.

What was that kid's name? Ray was sure he remembered it.

"Found you!" the kid cried out in happiness, catching the attention of everybody else in the fields.

The branches of the trees gave a vigorous shake, sending a few errant leaves falling to the ground. Suddenly, an all too familiar figure leapt out of the canopy and landed right next to the kid.

"Wow. Good job, Phil!" Emma said in an equally cheerful tone before kneeling down and giving him a pat in the head.

Ah, right. That was his name. How did he even find her?

Once Emma had been found, the rest of the kids came running towards her, all with a smile on their faces and yet it was Emma's smile the one which shone brighter than all others.

"She's quite a sight, isn't she?" a voice next to him said, to which Ray only replied with a noncommittal grunt.

"Oh, don't be a grouch, Ray," Norman said with his annoyingly upbeat attitude.

"I'm not being a grouch," Ray said, tearing his gaze away from the kids.

"You're sounding like a grouch to me."

"How could I not when you're so cheery all the time. I think only Emma smiles more than you do. Maybe that Phil kid, too."

"Don't we have more than enough reasons to be happy? We live in a beautiful home with all our brothers and sisters, we never have a shortage of things to do, and mama takes care of us until a family is found for us," Norman said as he raised an arm to point at their surroundings.

While Ray knew there was more to it than that, perhaps it would be for the best if he were to humour his friend for a while.

"You're right, perhaps I should go around smiling and laughing with the other kids," Ray said, and that he managed to say so without a hint of sarcasm should be a testament to his self-control.

Norman must have been aware of the true intentions with which Ray spoke, seeing how he forwent a reply and opted to let out an uproarious laugh instead.

"That right there would be a sight to behold," Norman said once his body calmed down, "but I think just playing with everyone like we used to would make them happy."

Ray could tell he was being sincere, and in all honesty, there was probably a part of him that would like to throw care into the wind and let himself enjoy life at the orphanage with everyone else. It was a small part of him, but it was there nonetheless.

In the end, though, it was a rather small part.

"I'm alright, but thanks for the offer," Ray said.

The disappointment was clear in his face. Perhaps he genuinely thought he could convince him this time.

"Too busy pretending to read?" Norman said in a casual tone that made his accurate observation cut deeper.

Ray's grip on the book he was indeed pretending to read tightened. Had he been too careless? Still, Norman may as well could have been guessing, so there was no point in conceding so easily.

“Whatever gave you that idea?” Ray said with an expressionless tone.

“That you’re holding the book upside down, for one,” Norman said back with hints of barely restrained laughter.

“What?” Ray exclaimed as he looked back at his not-upside-down book. He then threw an annoyed look at Norman. “It’s not upside down.”

“No, but you had to look to make sure.”

Ray remained silent. There really wasn’t much he could say to save face after being found out like that. Thankfully, there was a foolproof reply he could always use with him.

“Shut up, Norman.”

He just laughed once more as Ray flipped a few pages of his book in an effort to look as though he wasn’t all worked up.

“Now, now, kids. Remember to play nice with each other.”

Ray felt his ears perk up at the sound of that voice. That soft, velvety voice to which he had grown used to, yet still managed to surprise him every now and then.

“Hello, mama,” Norman greeted her.

Ray turned round and there she was, standing next to them. A serene look and her ever present smile across her face, arms behind her back and hands held together, hair done in a bun and a modest outfit that showed her authority. All in all, the perfect image of motherly love.

Or a mockery of it.

“Good evening, mama,” Ray said, barely lifting his gaze from his book.

"Good evening, Ray," mama said as she kneeled next to the two kids, "and good evening, Norman."

"Is everything alright?" Norman asked.

"Of course they are. I just came here to tell you that it will soon be time for supper, so don't be late," mama said, and as she did this, she laid a hand on Ray's shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze. An action as innocuous and inconsequential as any could be to the eyes of a casual observer, but such a gesture held a hidden meaning known just to the pair.

Ray pretended not to notice and turned his eyes back to his book.

He already got the message.

On the fields, the kids were still playing carelessly with only enjoyment in their minds. Exercise is supposed to be good for cattle, or so had he read somewhere.

Soon, they would all go inside and have supper. Shortly afterwards, they’d head off to bed and get ready for another day full of food, games, tests, and overall fun.

Not that said routine was by any means bad, but not everyone was content with just that.

Ray’s routine, for example, differed from everyone else’s and it wasn’t just due to his reticence to partake in everyone else’s games. No, while it’s true that Ray didn’t share his siblings’ enthusiasm for outdoors activities, there was one aspect which made Ray unique amongst the orphans of Grace Fields Home.

It was well after supper when Ray made his way through the house. Emma and Gilda would be picking up and cleaning the dishes, while Norman and Don would take care of the tired and satisfied kids, making sure they got to their rooms safely. Ray had excused himself from cleaning duties saying he felt tired. If Norman had any objections regarding why he felt tired in spite of not playing with the other kids that day, he didn’t voice them.

Nor that Ray could tell him why he wanted to save his energy.

But all of that mattered little, and if everything tonight turned out according to plan, soon they wouldn’t matter at all.

The hallways were as homely as any other part of the house thanks to the polished wood floorboards and warm colours of the walls; but as Ray walked through them and felt the air rush out of his lungs with every step, they may as well have been the rocky surfaces of a tunnel carved deep into a mountain.

Perhaps he was being overly dramatic, but the role he played in the hierarchy of the house was one of the utmost importance, not only for his well-being but for that of his siblings. Even more so considering what he was going to propose to mama.

It had been quite a while since that day, since he had told mama she would serve as a spy to her amongst the rest of the kids in exchange for special favours. Favours that he’d been using to plan an escape for his friends.

He let out a short, humourless chuckle at his phrasing.

Mama had been quick to accept his offer. Perhaps she already suspected they would be a rowdy lot, and having an agent to help her steer the herd from within seemed to be the best course of action.

Whichever the case, mama seemed satisfied with Ray’s work, and it was in everyone’s best interest to keep it that way.

Tonight, even more so.

A couple of kids were running up and down the hallway, trying to squeeze in a few moments of play before it was time for bed. Ray didn't pay them any mind, calling attention to himself was the last thing he wanted to do. Therefore, he simply stood to one side as the kids passed by.

The sight of his younger siblings made him pensive for a moment. He couldn't have been much older than them when he became mama's spy, and that thought sent chills down his spine. He had done it all for the sake of his siblings, to ensure their survival. And yet, in the years since his betrayal he had witnessed dozens upon dozens of kids leave for a fate about which he dared not think for too long.

Still, it would all be worth it if he could at least save those two.

So lost was Ray in his thoughts that he almost ran right into the door of mama's office. He stood in front of the wooden door for a moment as he composed himself, everything had to go according to plan tonight.

Taking a deep breath, Ray did his best to keep a calm demeanour and put on a confident yet respectful smile and knocked on the door.

Mama opened the door and her expressionless face soon became warm and welcoming, save for the cunning edge that never left her eyes. It was an amazing feat, to be able to turn your emotions on and off like that. If he was being honest, he admired that in her.

"Hello, Ray," mama said as she opened the door and took a quick step aside to let him pass. "Would you like to come in?"

"Certainly," he replied, and walked inside, giving mama a sidelong glance as he passed by her side.

Neither spoke again until after Isabella has made sure nobody was around who could hear them, and closed the door.

"What do you have for me tonight?" Mama asked in such an innocent tone that Ray could forget the nature of their meeting for a moment. An appreciated, if fleeting, moment.

"This has been an eventful week, but there's nothing particularly big worth mentioning," Ray answered her as he took his usual sit in front of the desk.

"Is that the case?" Mama asked him. How long could she keep that innocent tone, he wondered. With long, decisive steps, she walked towards her desk, stopping behind Ray and putting one hand on his shoulders. "Surely you wouldn't waste my time with trivial matters."

Ray looked up at her, and for a moment his smile felt genuine.

"I said I had nothing big to report, not that I didn't have anything to report. Now, if you may take your seat, we can start," Ray said with a hand extended to the seat opposite to him.

"My, my. Someone is demanding tonight."

She had no idea. But he was getting ahead of himself.

"I learned from the best," he said, shooting mama a knowing smirk.

He seemed to be on the right track, judging by how she let out a small laugh.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, young man," mama said as she took her seat.

"I'd say it's taken me quite far, wouldn't you agree?"

"If you're here," mama said in a low voice, and Ray could tell how the playful edge their conversation had slowly bled away, "it's because you are useful to me as an informant, role that you've played in a stellar way. I think we'd both hate for that to change anytime soon."

Playtime was over. Now he had to get serious.

"Of course, mama," Ray said as he smiled a more subdued smile.

Ray went on to report all that had transpired in the orphanage for the past seven days. Truly, if anything noteworthy had happened, he would have informed her right away; this week had been more calm, deserving only a report at the end of the week, but Ray made sure to be thorough. He had to be.

"...and that has been it. There's also the matter of that Phil kid. Something about him rubs me the wrong way, but I can't pinpoint anything concrete, yet," Ray finished his report, and leaned back on his chair.

"I'm sure it's nothing more than childhood curiosity. Why, I remember one curious little kid who came to me one day with an interesting proposal, several years ago..." she trailed off, that slightly playful edge back in her voice.

"I hope that doesn't mean you're thinking about replacing me," he said while putting a hint of mock hurt in his voice. 

"Oh, perish the thought." Mama leaned forward and rested her chin on top of her intertwined fingers. "Nobody could replace you, Ray. I've yet to meet someone as straightforward as you in this orphanage."

"I'm glad you think so highly of me."

"That's only because you've proven you deserve it."

That wasn't short praise, and it made Ray's chest swell with an odd mix of pride and guilt. Even more so considering that being straightforward is precisely what he wasn't going to do. Not yet, at least.

"Thank you, mama. I just hope you don't feel that's all I deserve," Ray said, and allowed himself to smirk openly at her.

Isabella, for her part, bit back with a smirk of her own.

"Ah, of course. Wouldn't want me to believe you did this out of the goodness of your heart, would you? Tell me what do you want as a reward." Mama regarded him with half lidded eyes that urged him to go on, and whether she was really getting to him tonight or the nature of his request was weighing on his mind, Ray couldn't help the knot forming on his throat from keeping him silent.

Isabella just arched an eyebrow at him, and that was all he needed to push forwards.

"Ever since I started working as an inside agent, you've never failed to reward me for my services. Despite our circumstances, that has been a far greater act of kindness than what someone in my position merits."

Mama's face once again morphed into an unreadable mask. He supposed this approach was different from the good spirited banter and the occasional compliment she was used to receiving from him.

 _I still have surprises under my sleeves_ , Ray thought before continuing, "That's why I request this while fully aware you can easily say no."

She didn't react. Not right away. She actually remained silent for quite a while, never looking away from him. However, Ray was too busy trying to keep his mask of false bravado to worry about figuring out what was going on inside Isabella's mind.

"I hope you don't have the wrong idea, Ray. I may have been able to bring a lot of things from the outside world, but that doesn't mean I can bring anything."

Ray shook his head, "I'm well aware of that. What I want this time isn't something from the outside. It's something only you can give me and that, I hope, can show you my appreciation as well."

Mama's face betrayed no emotion nor thought. It was almost as if she had turned to stone right then and there.

"Speak up, then. What is it that you want?" She asked him in a cold, cautious tone.

"I want us to have sex, Isabella."

Not a second had passed since mama asked him that he replied, and not another one passed before her face softened noticeably. Ray could see how her eyes slowly opened until becoming fully wide, how her mouth relaxed until her lower lip was left hanging open.

She didn't make another move, perhaps too stunned to do so. Ray imagined that in the list of things he could've asked for, his request was likely somewhere down the end. Finally, after what felt as hours of waiting, mama finally spoke.

"So," she said in her measured tone, "that's what you meant by 'showing your appreciation', isn't it, Ray?"

He had to fight the urge to wince. The chances of Isabella even considering his proposition were nearly nonexistent, he knew that.

And yet, he still had to ask.

"Yes," he said plainly. Or at least, as plainly as he could while maintaining his maelstrom of emotions under check.

Isabella slowly regained her composure, though there were still a few clear signs of the shock left in her. Had his request rattled her that much?

She remained silent for another moment. Leaning back on her armchair, she kept her gaze fixed on him, as if looking at him for the first time. After another moment of silence that stretched eternally, Isabella spoke again.

"What prompted this, Ray?" She asked him in her neutral tone, although there was a small glint in her eyes that he hoped were a sign of curiosity rather than ill-intent.

He knew better than to leave her waiting, so he quickly replied, putting as much confidence in his voice as he could, "I'm  surprised you have to ask. We've been working pretty close to one another for the past few years, is it really such a stretch to think I'd develop an affinity towards you?"

Mama didn't reply. Not that he expected her to do so. However, he still had one last card to play.

"Besides," he said, trying to appear nonchalant, "I hope your years in the orphanage haven't made you blind to the fact that you're pretty attractive, Isabella."

If his compliment had any effect on her, she didn't let it show.

"And your... infatuation made you want to have sex with me?"

She was in complete control of her emotions, as usual. _Ever the chessmaster, aren't you?_

"It sounds so reductive when you put it that way. Believe me, I'd love to pursue more but... well. It's not as though I have much time left in this home, do I?"

He hoped the sad smile he gave her would be enough to convince her he was being serious.

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"I expect you to say yes."

He didn't dare swallow for fear of choking on the knot in his throat. This was a test--of that Ray was sure--a test that went beyond mere words. Mama was measuring him, watching his every move for a twitch or squirm that would betray his resolve.

He wouldn't show one, though.

They remained silent, immobile as two statues frozen in time. As though they had been transported within the confines of a painting that portrayed the pivotal moment of Ray and Isabella's relationship, a moment that could spell doom for him just as it could mean the possibility of something great.

"How very curious..." she finally said, her voice cutting through the silence--and himself--with as much ease as a sharp sword would.

"Well," Ray said, just as his tension started to become too great for him to handle, "what is your answer?"

"One of the children under my care has just told me he wants to have sex with me, Ray. Forgive me if I'm not quick to reply," mama let out a short laugh, more of a sigh than anything.

 _So that is it, then_ , Ray thought as the knot in his throat undid itself and reformed somewhere in his gut, growing tighter with each passing second. Part of him wanted to break eye contact, apologise for overstepping his boundaries, and hope mama didn't dismiss him from his duties as a spy. He didn't imagine her speeding up his shipping date over this, but that didn't mean the thought didn't cross his mind.

Just as he was about to ask mama to forget what he had said,  she spoke again.

"I am not saying no, though."

The knot in his throat came back with full force, only that this time it came with a surge of indecipherable emotions which ran rampant inside his body. These feelings doubled at the sight of Isabella's lips twisting upwards with a movement so subtle he would have missed it had he not spent the last thirty minutes staring right at her.

"But," he said after finding his voice, "are you saying yes?"

"How perceptive of you," she replied, once again donning the mask of the calculating caretaker he knew so well. "Your request caught me off-guard, yes. I didn't expect you to take interest in such matters either. Now that you've brought it up, though... Well. I am not saying no."

"What are you saying, then, Isabella?" Ray asked once again, with traces of impatience seeping into his voice.

She smiled once again. This time, however, it was a smile he wasn't used to see in her. He had seen similar smiles in his siblings whenever they were eager to start playing, and there were certain things about it that oddly reminded him of the way Norman sometimes looked at Emma when he thought nobody was watching.

But the smile she was giving her was greater than the sum of its parts. This was, he recognised, a predatory smile.

"I notice you've been calling me by my name more..." she trailed off.

Ah, so you finally noticed. Ray wondered if she was going to mention that at some point, and it seems she finally did. He also wondered why she was avoiding his question.

"Would you rather I didn't, Isabella?"

"A more pertinent question, I believe, is whether or not you like to call me that," she said as she leaned backwards and rested her head on the cushioned back of the chair so that she was looking slightly down at him.

"What if I do?" He asked back.

"Then I just may let you," she said as her smile got slightly more pronounced.

It was then that Ray finally realised what Isabella was doing. She wasn't avoiding the question, she was letting him know in no uncertain terms that she would grant him his request, but it would be under her conditions.

"Should I take that as your reply?" Ray asked with renewed vigour.

Mama, once again, didn't answer. She seemed to be deriving pleasure from keeping him in the air. She suddenly stood up, much to his surprise, and walked to the door. Ray turned around just in time to see her grab the handle.

"The door to my room will be unlocked tonight at eleven. I trust you won't keep me waiting, Ray."

Ray had to take a deep breath to steady himself. Hoping his knees wouldn't shake, he stood up and walked towards mama.

"I won't," he said, his tone more even than he thought possible under the circumstances. "I'll be seeing you tonight, Isabella."

With those final phrases spoken, mama opened the door for him and let him out. Neither made a sound as he stepped outside the office, but the looks they exchanged were far more  eloquent than any words could have been.

"Oh, and Ray," Isabella called him, and he turned around in time to see her give one last smile as she closed the door. "Don't forget to take a good bath before coming. Be thorough~"

And with that, the door was closed.

Something about the uncharacteristically sing-song of her voice in those last words was enough to break the final traces of composure he had kept, and felt a rush of hot blood run to his face, as well as other parts of his body.

In little over two hours, he would be going to Isabella's room, and they would have sex.

As he went back to his own bedroom, he did his best to keep his eagerness from showing, with little success.


	2. The Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In hard times, it's good to count with a little help from your friends. Even if you have to make do sometimes.

It hadn't started as panic.

Not that Ray would ever admit it out loud, but the uppermost feeling inside of him as he left mama's office had been excitement.

Things had turned out better than expected. Despite the low odds of it happening, Isabella had agreed to his request. The excitement that filled him made him think perhaps he hadn't been as optimistic about the outcome as he had initially thought.

That was all in the past, though. And as the reality of what would happen that night finally settled in his mind, that excitement gave room to trepidation.

Not only would he have sex with mama, that alone was reason enough to make his heart and mind soar. No, he had also promised this would serve as a way for him to show his appreciation for her, which meant he had to do his absolute best to ensure her enjoyment.

And it was around that time that panic began.

Hopefully he could calm himself before dread took over and their night--and perhaps future--was ruined.

With a heavy sigh, Ray left the bathroom with a towel thrown over his still damp hair. So lost was he in thought that he didn't realise when he almost ran into someone.

"Sorry, uh... Oh, it's you."

"You almost sound as if you weren't happy to see me, Ray," Norman said. He quickly recovered from the near collision and gave his friend an odd look.

"I was... thinking of other things," Ray muttered as he once again focused on drying his hair.

"Oh, anything you want to share?"

Ray was about to tell him it was nothing worth mentioning, when a thought occurred to him. It was a long shot, and he could easily divert attention away from himself. He didn't have much to lose, either way.

"Norman, you like Emma, don't you?" Ray asked, being careful to sound disinterested while also making sure to read his friend's reaction closely.

"No, I love Emma. Why do you ask?"

Ray had to stop himself from falling over. He could barely believe his ears.

"You... wait, what?" He asked without bothering to mask his surprise.

Norman looked back at him with a confused expression. "Why are you surprised? I thought you knew."

"You thought I... wait... No. I mean, I had some suspicions, but I never thought you _loved_ her." Ray had been thrown for a loop. He had planned to slowly drag info out of Norman until he had enough to prove he had feelings for Emma. For him to go and state it so plainly was entirely unexpected. Not unwelcome, though.

 "How odd. It's not as though I tried to hide it," Norman said with a shrug before he kept walking.

Ray quickly regained his composure and sped up to catch up with his friend. "Well, maybe not, but you never went out of your way to show it."

Norman actually seemed to think about that for a moment. "Perhaps you're right. Still, what brought this up? Could it be that you're starting to have feelings for someone?"

Even though he was staring straight ahead, Ray could feel Norman's smirk.

He must have taken too long to reply, and in his silence Norman must have thought he found some sort of acknowledgement.

"You are? Well, colour me surprised, I never would have expected to see the day," Norman said in such an earnest tone that almost made Ray wish he would tease him, instead.

"I never said that. Don't go jumping to conclusions."

"Why are you asking, then?"

Even though his hair was already dry, Ray kept the towel over his head so Norman couldn't see his face.

"I'm just curious..." he finally said, still averting his gaze.

Norman didn't say anything else for a while, neither of them did, they just kept walking in silence. Just as Ray was about to apologise for bringing up the topic, Norman spoke again.

"Do you want to have a drink?"

That made it twice that night that he had been caught off guard by his friend's reply. Three if one counted the moment Norman set a large bottle of milk and two glasses on the dining room table. Once again, Ray didn't know why he had expected something different.

"Nothing like sharing a drink between friends, right, Ray?" Norman said as he poured a glass for each.

"Thanks," Ray half-heartedly said as he reached for his glass. "You know... I won't complain, but I don't think 'milk' is what that phrase talks about."

"That sounds like complaining, to me."

"Maybe this wasn't such a great idea."

"Hey, come on. I'm just joking," Norman said, raising his hands as though that would appease him.

With a weary sigh, Ray settled down and took a sip of his milk.

"Tell me," Norman said with unbridled curiosity in his eyes, "why the sudden interest on romantic feelings? You can tell me, it's just the two of us here."

As if to confirm it, Ray looked around the dark dining room. The long tables--usually filled with their brothers and sisters--seemed oddly ominous now that it was just the two of them with the long shadows cast by their small lamp as their only company.

"Just... curious," Ray repeated lamely.

"Well, I assume you asked me for a reason. What exactly did you want to ask?"

"What is it that you feel for Emma?"

Even in the dim light of their lamp, he could see how Norman's cheeks acquired a light rose tint. If there was a better person in the orphanage with whom he could speak about this, Ray hadn't met them.

"I told you I love her," he said as the corners of his mouth curled upwards into a goofy smile.

"And I believe you," Ray said, "but I want to know what that means for you."

"I don't think I follow, Ray," Norman said as he tilted his head, "what do _you_ mean by that."

 _I'm asking whether or not you'd have sex with Emma_ , he thought. If he said that, however, he ran the risk of having Norman faint. So instead he said, "Have you thought about... doing things... with her?"

Norman seemed to be about to reply, but then the meaning behind his words must have become clear. The redness of his face intensified to the point Ray didn't think it possible for the rest of his body to function without blood.

"D-do you mean, like..." Norman fumbled with his words, as if trying to say them implied an unimaginable effort from his part. "Like... kissing?"

Something about his friend's innocence made Ray regret having this conversation with him. That loverboy's nervousness was apparently infectious didn't help matters.

"...Yes?" Ray said as he felt his blood rush to his face as well.

Both friends immediately reached for their glasses of milk as they looked anywhere except at each other.

"I..." Norman said after a few moments of deeply uncomfortable silence. "I have, on occasion."

That was a start. Ray still wasn't sure of what he expected to get out of this conversation besides distracting himself and killing time until eleven. Perhaps he just wanted someone with whom he could talk, and since Norman was not only his sibling, but also the closest thing he had to a best friend in the orphanage.

Unaware of Ray's inner monologue, Norman kept talking, "I mean, it's only normal, right? To think about... doing that with the person one loves."

His statement stirred the already troubling feelings inside of him. He thought back to mama, what they would do tonight, and the dwindling time he had left, "I... I suppose you're right."

Norman didn't say anything else. Instead, he reached for the bottle of milk and poured himself another glass.

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I guess," Ray said.

Norman shook his head, having apparently bought his half-hearted apology. "It's ok. You were just curious, right?"

It was then that Ray figured out what he wanted out of his talk with Norman: support. Soon he would be conquering one of the biggest milestones of his life, and he had searched--though perhaps not consciously--for someone who could offer him a shoulder on which he could lean for a moment.

"Yeah," he said, "just curious."

"Sorry, do you want some more milk? I didn't mean to hog it."

"No, it's okay. I think I'm alright now." And even though part of him still was being besieged by doubt and nervousness, Ray felt that thanks to his talk with Norman--however brief--he felt a bit calmer now. Perhaps his stress hadn't magically been whisked away, but it felt good knowing he counted with friends on whom he could rely. "It was... Nice talking with you, Norman."

"Um, you're welcome. Sorry if I didn't have much to say," Norman said, giving him an innocent smile as he grabbed the glasses and empty bottle. "If you want to talk again, just let me know. I'll be glad to lend you an ear."

Ray just waved at him dismissively as he stood up. "Good Night, Norman." _Maybe tomorrow I'll have something to talk about_ , he added as an afterthought as he walked out of the dining room and into the darkness of the hallway.


	3. The Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The reward for work well done is the opportunity to do more." ---Jonas Salk

As was the custom in Grace Fields Home, dinner was served at eight. And what a filling dinner it had been, every kid had their fill of the most delicious meals prepared with love and care by mama, with the help of some of the older kids.

Afterwards, they all had to take a bath and then were headed to bed. It was a comfortable routine that filled everyone with energy for the next day.

Everyone, of course, save for the one who would be using his energies that very night.

Ray laid on his bed, staring at the wooden ceiling of the bedroom. It had been quite some time since his siblings had called an end to the day, and he had pretended to go to sleep as well. Now, he found himself amidst the darkness of the room, with only the glow of the stars coming through the windows and the light breathing of the other kids to act as an anchor that prevented him from drifting away in the sea of his thoughts.

Soon enough it would be time to leave and meet mama, and he found himself in an odd state. He was definitely looking forward to spending the night with Isabella—beyond eager, in fact—but there was also part of him, an admittedly small part, which couldn't quite let go of his nervousness and which almost didn't want the clock to strike eleven.

However, once again, it was a rather small part of him.

He squinted to try to better see the clock on the wall. Eleven minus ten, he had to get going. With as much stealth as he could, Ray lifted the covers of his bed and stood up. He perked up his ears in case his rustling had roused any of his younger siblings. After a few seconds of continued silence, he arranged his bed as best as he could in the dark, and headed to the door.

He walked among the rows of beds, being careful to avoid the squeaky floorboards and that one bump in the plank near Don's spot, as he nervously eyed the sleeping forms of the other kids should any of them wake up due to his movements. Thankfully, he had no trouble getting to the end of the room, and once he reached the door, he spared one final look back.

His gaze settled on the bed next to his—Norman's bed—and he couldn't help but linger there for a moment.

_Maybe, if all goes well, you may get to share a night like this with Emma in the future..._

He didn't bother to avoid smirking at the thought, and with a shake of his head he opened the door.

The trip to mama's bedroom was much more uneventful. Once he was out of hearing range from the common bedroom, he didn't have to worry about each step he took. That, in turn, meant that he could focus all his worry on what laid ahead.

Isabella and he were soon to have sex. He was about to share the utmost intimacy with the woman who had raised him, the woman who would one day send him to his death, the woman who had guided him throughout his life, the woman for whom he had betrayed his siblings, the woman with whom he was closer than anyone save for his closest friends, the woman who after all this time remained a mystery to him.

_The woman_ , Ray thought, and that was it, that was all that mattered. She was a woman and he, he was a man. For tonight, he would be her man, and she would be his woman. For the second time that night, a rush of excitement coursed through his body but he didn't try to suppress it this time.

Finally, after a walk made longer by the meandering detours his mind took, he arrived at the door of the main bedroom. His eyes ran all the way around the simple carved design of the wood, as if the veins hid a final word of encouragement before he entered.

He shook his head in hopes that it would clear his mind of those errant thoughts as well, and after taking a deep breath, he gave the door a few gentle knocks that sounded all the more powerful in the silence of the hallway.

He took another deep breath as he waited and another one as he heard the metallic noise of the bolts on the door sliding open. It was all for naught, though, for all air escaped his body once the door opened and mama peeked through the space between.

"Hello, Ray," she said with a smile.

There was something about her, Ray thought, something that made her sound different to the way she did every day. An ethereal quality to the way she spoke, her inflection, the effortless warmth imbued in those two words he had gotten used to hearing each day, but when spoken at that moment, woke up warmth within his chest that sent away any lingering reservation he may have had in his mind.

A far cry from the motherly tone she used when giving them advice, different from the pride she put in her congratulations for a test aced or a task well done, nor was it akin to the serious tone she used to chastise them when they had misbehaved, and it shared no similarity to the somewhat playful tone only he got to hear when they met for weekly reports.

The way she spoke now was not like any way Ray was used to hearing from her, and he was aware that due to his inexperience he couldn't quite find the necessary words to express how this new facet of Isabella made him feel, save for one aspect.

He liked it.

"Hello, Isabella," he replied with bathed breath.

"Right on time, I see. Were you perhaps eager to come?" She said, tilting her head slightly to one side.

"You asked me to meet you at eleven. It wouldn't be right to leave you waiting, would it?"

She let out a short laugh that echoed in the empty hallway as much as it did within his head. "I know you wouldn't, you care too much about me," she said in that odd warm tone which threatened to ravage his dwindling self-control. "I suppose I didn't know just how much before today."

"There is much we didn't know about each other, and I'm sure there's much we still don't know," he said, stepping forwards and placing a hand over the door, "I hope that will change tonight, and we get to know a bit more about us."

She didn't reply. Not verbally, at least. The smile on her face grew ever so slightly, and for a second Ray could've sworn that smile had reached her eyes. That moment was fleeting, though, and soon she took a step to the side and opened her door for him.

"Maybe we will, maybe we won't. There's no way of knowing yet, is there?" She then lifted one hand, and motioned him to come inside.

Ray opted not to say anything for the time being, there would be time for talking later. He walked past mama and into her bedroom, giving her one small nod of gratitude before looking at the scene before him.

Isabella's room was nothing opulent, not that he expected it to be. The walls had the same warm and ochre tones that were prevalent in the orphanage, as well as the wood accents which gave this place its homely feel.

Ray was pulled from his reverie by the sound of mama's door closing and the bolts sliding into place. He turned around to see Isabella leaning against the door, looking back at him with a half-lidded stare and that same smile on her face.

"I hope you won't mind if I take a moment to get ready," she said as she tilted her head to one side while still looking straight at him.

"Not at all, take as long as you need. I'll be waiting."

Rather than saying something back, Isabella slowly walked towards him and even though her thick, everyday clothes couldn't let him know for sure, he had the impression she was swaying her hips ever so slightly.

Ray did not dare to breathe as she got closer and closer; he stood his ground and let her come to him.

Just when he thought she would go straight for him, she stopped short of their bodies making contact. Up this close, he could already feel the warmth coming from her body as well as her slightly heavy scent.

Before Ray could think about saying anything, Isabella raised a hand to his face and started caressing his cheek.

"I'll take a shower and I'll be right back," she said as she kept rubbing her thumb against his cheek while her fingers gently stroked the outline of his jaw.

Even if he had an objection, he wouldn't voice it. He simply gave her a nod of agreement and continued to enjoy the gentle caresses.

A thought flashed through the front of his mind, and following that impulse he reached for her hand and wrapped it with his own.

"Get ready for me," Ray whispered, flashing a smirk as he did.

Isabella laughed that peculiar laugh again and raised her other hand, wrapping it around his neck. "But of course," she said, carefully enunciating each syllable, "a gentleman such as you deserves no less."

"And a woman such as you deserves such a gentleman," Ray replied, hoping his lines were nowhere near as corny as he was imagining them to be.

"You're a flatterer, Ray," she said in a half purr as she gave gentle tugs to his earlobe with her free hand. Then, just as he was starting to get used to—and enjoy—the feeling, Isabella stopped, removed her hands and leaned forwards, and whispered into his ears, "I like it."

Her words massaged their way through his ears and into his mind, where they cascaded down in waves through the rest of his body.

So lost was he in the sensation that he almost failed to notice when Isabella stepped back, but was quickly brought back to reality when he felt the tips of her fingers trace the underside of his jaw.

"Be... Right... Back," mama said, punctuating each word with a decisive step. Her fingers ran a trail across his neck, rising to give his ears one last, gentle flick.

Ray was frozen in his spot as he heard Isabella's footsteps getting farther and farther away from him. He didn't allow himself to breathe normally until after he heard the click of her bathroom door closing somewhere behind him.

His hand immediately shot up to his chest where he noticed his heart starting to beat faster. Perhaps this night would be more taxing than he had imagined.

With hesitance, Ray lifted his hand to the spot Isabella had touched. It hadn't occurred to him at the moment, but outside of a pat on the head for a job well done, or a hug when one kid was hurt, mama didn't give many shows of physical affection.

His fingers traced the places she had touched him, and thought back to the barely contained tremors the contact had elicited... as well as the other ways she could make him feel.

He shook his head and walked towards the bed in the middle of the room.

As he sat there, he looked around at his surroundings. Off in one corner were the cribs used whenever a new kid arrived to the house and were too young to sleep with everyone else. Ray couldn't help but feel thankful that there hadn't been a new baby in quite some time; the night probably would not go as smoothly had Isabella needed to tend to an infant halfway through...

Ray let out an annoyed sigh as he tried to veer his mind away from that place.

His eyes then settled on a series of pictures, some were hanging on the wall while others rested atop a simple nightstand. He quickly recognised them as the group pictures they took every year, a periodic reminder of every kid's stay at Grace Fields Home.

If he tried, he could find himself, as well as Norman and Emma, amongst the other kids. He found one taken almost six years ago, and cracked a smile at the sight of his younger self standing next to his friends. The little Ray was giving the camera a sidelong glance, almost as if he didn't want to be there.

"You probably never imagined you'd be in this situation, did you?" He murmured to himself.

His eyes wandered through the rest of the picture, and tried to match a name to the faces of his siblings who had long left the orphanage. He remembered all of them.

With a heavy sigh, he threw himself on the bed. It was firmer than those of the kids. At some point he became aware of the sound of water rushing, most likely the sound of the shower.

It was then that Ray had another thought, one more to add to the list. Ever since he arrived at the orphanage, mama had always worn the same clothes: A black dress of thick cloth and a white apron, and save for the times she pulled her sleeves when she cooked or did the laundry, he had never seen more of her body than her hands and face, but behind that door...

Behind that door, mama was naked.

It's odd how simple things seem when looked from an analytical point of view. He knew that he would be seeing Isabella naked, and that being at least partly naked was necessary for what they were going to do. Now that he was actually thinking about her wearing no clothes, however, his heart started beating faster and faster, sending his blood rushing through his veins and down one particular part of his body.

He immediately looked away in embarrassment, even though there was nobody else in the room who would judge him. It seemed odd to act bashful now, so close to the main event, but he figured it was better to get rid of any remnants of nervousness before mama got outof the bathroom.

At that thought, his mind conjured up several vivid images of Isabella in the shower. He pictured her hands running all over her wet body, caressing every bump and crevice along the way. Her hands flashed across his eyes, full of soap, rubbing the nape of her neck, slowly making their way around and down her chest.

Ray breathed in and out, trying to keep calm, but he didn't try to send away those thoughts. Soon enough, they wouldn’t be just thoughts anymore.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his face against the bed covers, Isabella’s scent still noticeable in them. The aroma only served to make the images in his mind feel more real; he imagined her rising one of her legs so she could wash her thighs. His breath became ragged when he thought about them. Even with the long dress she always wore, Ray knew Isabella had healthy and toned set of legs on her, legs that were being caressed by her hands and, in a matter of minutes, his own would have that same pleasure.

His fantasies came to an abrupt halt once he heard the shower being turned off. He quickly sat back up and looked straight at the bathroom door.

Perhaps he should’ve gotten undressed as well, but he didn’t want to seem too eager and lose whatever little power he held in this situation. Would Isabella come out naked herself? He didn’t know, and to a certain degree, he didn’t care. All he could think about now was Isabella coming out of the bathroom, and coming to him.

After seconds of waiting that stretched eternally, a metallic sound came from the door. He didn't know whether or not to hold his breath, but that soon became irrelevant, for the door was immediately opened and he could finally take a good look at her.

All air left his lungs, and despite his heart doubling the rate at which it beat, his body felt immediately cold. He could feel his eyes widening so much that under different circumstances he may have feared his eyeballs could have fallen right out of his head.

However, he could take solace in one thing: he was right about Isabella's legs.

She walked into the room wearing nothing more than a simple yet elegant white bathrobe that covered her body down to her knees, and that would otherwise be considered quite demure, Isabella had—intentionally or not, Ray didn't know—pulled the robe tightly around her body. Her contours were quite clear, and he relished in the pronounced curves of her hips as well as the way the pressure of her breasts threatened to overcome the grip her hand had over the fabric and free themselves from their silken bounds.

And it was then that Ray noticed something to which he had never paid any mind to, but now that he had made him see the woman in front of him under a completely new light.

Isabella had her hair down.

The locks of damp hair fell down and around her face, coming alongside her slender neck, until they reached her collarbone, framing her visage in a way that made her resemble somebody else, and that made Ray look at her as if for the first time.

She tilted her head to the side as she ran a few fingers of her free hand through a few strands of hair which fell over her face, obviously having noticed the effect her appearance had on him.

"I hope I didn't make you wait for too long, Ray," she said in a soft whisper.

After an instant of stunned silence, Ray remembered he could indeed speak. "No, no... Not at all," he said, barely managing to avoid stuttering.

Isabella giggled at his overt display of nervousness. She started swaying ever so gently, making him follow her every move with his eyes.

"Good." Her voice lowered ever so slightly. "I'd dare say you've done your fair share of waiting, haven't you?"

Before Ray could say anything back at her, she started moving towards him with gentle steps that while superficially seemed calm and aloof to anyone who wasn't currently eating her up with his eyes, managed to give enough spin to her hips and thighs for Ray to feel his heart beating with so much force as if it tried to pull him off the bed and towards the beautiful woman in front of him.

Every step was hypnotic, every sway pulled him further in, every second pushed him closer to the edge, every moment that he thought he caught a glimpse of the skin under her robes made him want to wrap her up in his arms and make her his.

In a moment that felt agonisingly long and yet over far too soon, Isabella closed the distance between them and stood right in front of him. Having her so close, stirred the already volatile feelings inside him. While it was true that in everyday life they had occasionally been in closer proximity, Ray knew this was different. This was intimate.

"For this moment, I could have waited until my last day here." He then gave a quick look to her body before making eye contact again. "But I'm glad I didn't have to."

He half-expected her to laugh again, to giggle at his attempt to sound mature, or to smirk and make another biting retort disguised as an innocent comment.

Instead, she looked straight into his eyes, and into his very mind. Slowly, the corners of her mouth turned upwards as her eyelids closed ever so slightly. "Flatterer," she said in a voice that was both accusatory and enticing.

And he loved it.

However, there was one detail that his mind—nearly lost in arousal as it was—could not help but notice and in doing so, confirmed a few suspicions he had held for quite some time.

"On your neck, you have a mark as well," Ray said, almost embarrassed by the way his voice almost broke halfway through.

Isabella ran her hand over her neck, tracing the numbers with the tips of her fingers with such precision that Ray couldn't help but imagine all the times she must have done that very same motion. After a few seconds of contemplation, she threw her hair to one side and tilted her head so he could have a better look.

"This shouldn't come as much of a surprise. I used to be no different from any of you," she said with nonchalance.

Her use of past tense was not lost on Ray, but he decided not to comment on it, not now at least. He could tackle this new piece of information from another angle, after all.

"Why hide it, then?" Ray asked her as he committed the numbers to his memory, "I'm sure the kids would like to know you were an orphan like us at some point."

Isabella's eyes grew pensive at Ray's words, and he feared he had accidentally treaded on grounds of her memory he was not supposed to trespass. Some of his regret must have shown on his face, and the older woman was quick to assuage his concerns. She withdrew her hand from her neck and lowered it towards his cheek, where she started giving him soft caresses.

"I don't hide it, Ray. I simply don't go out of my way to show it." At some other time, he may have argued that both actions led to the same outcome. However, his brain was too busy being enveloped by the pleasant sensations caused by Isabella's warm hand rubbing against his face.

"Besides," she continued, unabated, "I know all the children love me dearly, they see me as their kind caretaker, and that's enough... Except it's not enough for you, is it?"

Even if he had been able to form a proper reply, her next action silenced him in an instant.

She lowered her hand, and Ray had to stop himself from leaning forwards, chasing that feeling of skin touching skin. Then, in one fast motion, she let her bathrobe fall to the floor.

To an outside observer, the reaction Ray had to the sight of Isabella's naked body appeared to be less pronounced than the one he first had when she stepped out of the bathroom.

Nevertheless, a keener individual would have noticed the subtler hints that showed what truly transpired within Ray's mind: the dilation of his pupils, how his jaw hung limply, and the way his shoulders seemed to break free of an unseen burden.

The sight of Isabella's body, laid bare for his eyes to feast on its beauty, had shaken Ray to his core. But far from making his resolve diminish, it strengthened his conviction to carry this to its conclusion.

Considering all the work she did on a daily basis, Ray expected Isabella to have a fit and healthy body. And yet, he didn't imagine her body to be as toned as it was. While she didn't have the bulging muscles he had seen in anatomy books, just a glance was enough for him to realise her flesh must be quite firm but still soft enough to the touch.

As expected from someone whose body was covered most of the day, her skin had a pale tone to it which contrasted heavily with her fit physique.

His eyes traced the outline of her well-defined thighs and hips, which made him want to run his hands across their curvature, hoping to find out if her skin felt as smooth as it looked.

His gaze slowly trailed upwards, and he noticed a small unintentional reticence in his eyes whenever they focused on the patch of hair between her legs. _Not yet_ , he thought.

Under the light of the few lamps in the room, he noticed the contours that hinted at a set of abdominal muscles toned through hard work for functional strength rather than aesthetics. Her waist was, in accordance with her rest of her body, neither too wide nor too thin. It had the perfect width to further compliment the curves of her body and a quick mental calculation let him know he'd have no problem wrapping his arms around it.

He then raised his eyes until they were at level with her breasts, and perhaps it was an innate part of him which made him fall easy prey to their mesmerising quality. They weren't too big, perhaps a bit larger than he had imagined, but not so much that they became victim to the grasp of gravity. While there was an obvious sag to them, perhaps her daily routine was to thank for the ease with which they managed to maintain their shape. He wondered if he could fully envelop one of them with both of his hands.

It was then that he noticed something that managed to bring his mind back from the depths of lust in which it wanted to sink with desperation.

Almost in the middle of her chest, if a bit to one side, was a long and barely noticeable scar. If Ray noticed it was only due to the thoroughness with which he was examining her body.

He didn't quite realise when his hand had moved towards it but when he noticed, it was already halfway there. Isabella must have realised what his intention was, judging by her change of expression from playful mischief to one of utter seriousness.

"What... What happened to you?" He asked with a voice strained by the monumental self-control he had been exerting.

Mama didn't react at the contact or his hand against the scar tissue. It felt rough, odd to the touch, foreign and alien in a way so dissimilar to the way she otherwise felt.

Description that also fit mama's true nature, a distant part of his mind whispered.

"I underwent surgery a long time ago," she replied with a certain longing nostalgia in her voice.

Heart surgery, if the location of the scar was anything to go by. Judging by how active Isabella was on a daily basis, the odds of her intervention being related to a congenital disease were rather low. What options did that leave? Implants were probably the only alternative, and the previous reason meant pacemakers were off the table. The surgery was without a doubt performed by the ones who ran the farm, the same who had bestowed a tracking device to each of their siblings. Did mama's surgery serve a similar purpose? Perhaps it was a mean to track the caretakers? No, that couldn't be it. If mama came from an orphanage as well, then she already had a tracker in her. Was this a more permanent tracker? Something else? A mean to control her?

"Have you gotten better?" He asked her after a few seconds of silence and, despite the flurry of activity in which his brain had been moments prior, he managed to put some sincere worry in his voice.

She eyed him up and down, seizing him up. Her hand found its way to his own, and held it tightly as if to reassure him. "Yes, Ray. I’m better now." Before Ray could even start to think about a reply, Isabella moved his hand over her breast.

He had almost expected his body to react in an overblown way, for his guts to twist inside him, for his limbs to shake, or for his blood to run cold. However, he didn't expect to feel his whole body go numb save for the hand caught between mama's own and her breast. The sensation was unlike anything he had ever experienced, at least none that came to mind. They felt soft under his fingers, but just the lightest of pressures showed how firm the really were.

He moved his hand to the underside, exploring the contours of those mesmerising mounds of soft flesh. He followed the curvature with both his hand, from its beginning near her armpit, to the underside where it met her abdomen. As his eyes trailed the curvature of her breast, the spot of skin with a deep pink shade in the middle drew his attention, and the small pointy end that sprang from it. With curiosity, he brushed the tip of his thumb against her nipple.

Isabella's reaction was interesting, a quick squirm as though someone had traced a finger down her back. Intrigued, Ray did it again, only to find that both of her nipples were standing erect and considerably firmer than just a few seconds ago.

"Well, well... Aren't you enjoying yourself," she purred, looking down at him but not quite making eye contact. He followed her eyes and with a startle he realised she was staring at his crotch, and at the forming bulge underneath his pants. "You flatter me. I wouldn't have imagined I could still be considered attractive at my age."

Under usual circumstances, Ray would have thought about ways of countering such obvious bait with a sardonic comment of his own, but his brain was so overwhelmed by the sensations caused by Isabella's body it had barely registered her words.

In a fit of bravery, passion, or perhaps even defiance, he reached forwards with his free hand, getting hold of mama's hips just where her buttocks started to curve.

"Oh, you're quite attractive, Isabella. Don't think I'll let you forget that easily."

It was all nothing more than the false bravado of a kid who got in way over his head, although that didn't mean there wasn't an underlying grain of truth in his words. Mama... Isabella was beautiful, a stunning sight that drew him towards her as the bright colours of a lure attract an unsuspecting fish.

Isabella stared at him with that peculiar stare, a mix of motherly care and the barely restrained hunger of a predator toying with her prey that almost made him avert his eyes.

Almost.

"Who could have imagined you would turn in such a fine young man, Ray," she said and once again raised her hand towards him, going for the side of his neck this time. "It certainly caught me by surprise."

Her hand caressed his neck, the palm rubbing against the numbers tattooed on its side while the thumb traced the outline of his jaw. It was a small gesture, but Ray could feel the care that was behind each motion. Or perhaps that's what he wanted to believe.

Whichever the case, Ray soon found himself getting lost in the sensation of mama's body. The softness of her breast and the firmness of her derriere, differing sensations which threatened to pull his mind apart and leave nothing but the bare animalistic part of his subconscious which had been yelling without a pause all the things he wished to do to her. Things...

_You mean like... kissing?_

Norman's earlier words wormed their way to the front of his mind, and threatened to veer into undesired territories as his imagination conjured an image of Norman and Emma enacting the same things Isabella and he were doing. He somehow managed to remain expressionless at that. However, what his friend had said gave him an idea.

His right hand still had a firm grasp over Isabella's left breast, alternating between gentle but strong fondles and light strokes to her erect nipple. Without waiting—or caring—for mama to say anything, he leaned forwards and gave her breast a small peck.

His sudden movement must have surprised mama, if her hand stopping it strokes was any indication.

The kiss—if the second of contact between his lips and her nipple could be considered one—managed to ease some of the tension in his body. It had happened too fast for him to register the sensations, other than the aforementioned softness. There was no hurry in his mind, for he knew there was no limit to the amount of kisses he would give her. So he didn't wait to do it again. He neared his lips to her breast once again, and gave a lingering kiss this time.

Ray closed his eyes as he focused on exploring this part of mama's body to which he had been privy for all these years. His lips parted, closing once again over her nipple, and started kneading against the soft flesh. His inexperience was evident, but he didn't let that discourage him, so he redoubled his efforts as he got deeper into the new sensations he was discovering.

At one point—whether reflexively or not, he didn't know—Ray let his tongue brush against the tip of mama's nipple, and a she gave a small shiver as a result.

It was then that Ray realised he had gotten so lost in his own enjoyment, he had forgotten about gauging Isabella's reactions. However, before he could draw back and say something, he felt her hands wrapping around his head, her left holding the back of his neck while the right stayed firmly in the back of his neck, and kept him in place. Perhaps she was enjoying herself as well.

"You're such a naughty boy, Ray," she said as she gently scratched the back of his head. He paid little mind to the twinge of annoyance that popped into his mind after being called a boy, and instead focused on his action. His hand still held Isabella's breast, giving loving squeezes every now and then; meanwhile his lips never relented and kept sucking her breast as his tongue didn't stop giving hungry licks at her nipple.

"No... You're no longer a boy, are you Ray?" Isabella said as she pressed him further against her chest. "You're not a boy, and you don't want to be treated as one."

Rather than vocalising a reply, Ray doubled the passion with which he sucked from Isabella's breast. The hand he still held on her hips started moving up and down in a gentle caress, causing every few seconds to press down on her soft flesh.

Then, in a sudden and somewhat forceful move, mama pulled back his head and made him stare right at her. His hands let go of her body and fell to his sides due to the shock. Part of him was about to protest, but he held back any complaint in favour of listening to what mama would say.

"In that case... I hope you're ready for me to treat you like an adult, Ray," she said in a whisper that wormed its way through his ears and down his spine, sending shivers through his body.

Had there been anything he could have said to that, be it a word of appreciation or a confident comeback, it mattered little for the only thing that escaped his lips was a trembling sigh as he felt mama's hands go from the back of his neck to his chest. He could do nothing more than sit still as mama got closer and closer until her lips met his own.

As exciting as sucking on Isabella's breast had been, it had ultimately been a one-sided experience where he only had the dichotomy of softness and firmness to feel with his lips. Now that they were sharing an actual kiss, there was a whole gamut of sensations open to him.

Even if neither of them made a move to further the kiss beyond mere contact, Ray could already tell this was completely different. Mama's lips were holding on to his upper lip, which left him to savour her lower lip. In spite of not moving, just having his lips wrapped around it was enough for him to notice its incredible softness.

And then, she made the first move.

She parted her lips and closed them once again, pulling his upper lip as she did. After the first few seconds of initial shock had subsided, Ray reciprocated with a feeble attempt at imitating mama's movements. She let him have her way as he alternated between gentle tugs and hungry pulls at her lower lip.

He started to feel short of breath, but the thought of ending the kiss was one he didn't even dare to entertain. Instead, he pressed on, delighting in the texture and flavour of mama's lips.

After seconds, or minutes, or hours of being lost in the kiss, Ray felt something hard press down against his lip. Her bite sent a shock down his spine. It wasn't painful, but it had been over far too soon for him to properly asses.

Mama pulled back, with a grin on her face. Ray had never seen her face so close before, nor had he ever really looked at her in the way he currently was doing before.

In the dim light of the room, with a few errant strands of hair falling over her face which was but a mere ragged breath away from his own, with those mesmerising half-lidded eyes that regarded him with countless emotions that ranged from playfulness and curiosity to full-blown hunger, with that mischievous smirk and the way she was biting her lower lip in much the same way she had been doing with him, with that intoxicating body exposed in its entirety to him, just one word came to Ray's mind: Beautiful.

It was in trying to vocalise those unspoken feelings that Ray noticed his mouth had been hanging open since mama ended the kiss.

"Did you like it?" She asked with a voice that threatened to descend into laughter.

Ray felt his cheeks flaring up in a blush—quite the feat, considering how most of his blood was gathered in his nether regions—and quickly closed his mouth. He didn't avert his eyes for even a second, though.

"Don't worry, Ray," she said as she leaned closer and gave him another kiss. This one was brief, and while nowhere near as deep as their first, it still sent waves of warmth through his body.

"It's okay to be a bit nervous," she whispered as soon as their lips parted. Her hot breath against his skin felt as though it could make him melt. "I find it rather flattering," she gave him another small peck right next to his mouth, "and it’s quite nice to see this side of you."

A dozen different replies swirled around his mind, but he didn’t have the strength to voice any of them. He could only let himself get lost in the sensations elicited by mama’s lips touching his skin, trailing down his cheek and towards his neck. Her left hand kept his head in place as she continued her kisses. When her lips reached his neck, he couldn't hold back the shudder that took his body by surprise.

In a way eerily similar to the cursed bite of a vampire, Ray could feel how each time Isabella's lips made contact with his neck some of his energy left him and made the fog in his mind grow denser. A voice coming from deep within his conscience whispered to him, telling him to let go and bask in their shared moment, to let himself enjoy Isabella just as much as he would let her enjoy him.

The voice was quickly silenced, however, when mama placed her right hand over Ray's chest.

"It must have taken... Quite a lot of courage... For you to come out and ask this of me..." Isabella said in the moments her lips parted from his skin. Ray knew he couldn't let her take the lead so easily, but at the moment he found it hard to care all that much. Then, with furtive moves, she slid her right hand between the folds of his shirt. "I appreciate that, Ray," she half-mumbled, her lips still pressed against the spot his neck met his shoulder, as her fingers traced circles over his chest.

Ray found himself torn between the desire to let mama continue her cares, or take the initiative once again. This night wasn't supposed to be about him, after all.

Before he could come to any resolution, though, mama undid the first button of his shirt in one deft move. The pleasant warmth that emanated from mama's fingertips increased when he could feel her entire palm pressing against his skin.

"And I think," She said as another one of his buttons came undone, "that taking such a risk deserves a reward."

The third button was undone, and mama started going lower, dragging her lips across his collarbone before planting a kiss right above his heart.

"The worker is worthy of his wages," Ray whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

Isabella just laughed, but this was a laugh that held no mirth nor hidden motives. It was a laugh as genuine as he had heard from her, one which got to him in a way nothing else had. He found, much to his surprise, that he wanted to make her smile and laugh like that more often.

"You're right, Ray," she said while undoing the last button of his shirt and pulling it apart, exposing his bare chest. All the while, Isabella didn't break eye contact with him, "and you've been a very, very good worker."

Ray didn't have time to form a reply; mama pressed her hands against his chest and pushed him back. He tried to support himself on his elbows as to not lose sight of Isabella. She was now kneeling in front of him, having settled between his legs, and was regarding him with a smile that actually reached her eyes. Neither of them said anything, perhaps they didn't need to, and let the silence speak for them instead. If only for an instant, Ray looked at Isabella and saw so much in her, he saw the many facets of that woman he had gotten to know over his life at Grace Fields Home, some of which only he knew.

And above all, he saw the woman with whom he would have sex.

Ray managed to gather enough composure to give mama a light, playful smirk. "I know, and you're not a half-bad patron, yourself," he said, grateful that he managed to keep his nervousness from seeping into his voice.

Mama's mouth twisted into a smirk that matched the one on his face. She was enjoying this almost as much as he was. "I think you'll find I'm more than just 'half-bad', Ray."

His next comeback died in his throat. Not a second had passed after she spoke that one of her hands moved to his pants and grabbed his dick over the thick fabric. "Much, much more."

He would have swallowed had he been able to do so, but his body was preoccupied with sending all available blood towards his penis.

Her grip was firm but comfortable, she held him tightly with a confidence that said 'mine'. He tried to focus on the light pressure he felt on his private parts, but every little move of her hand made his legs and hips tremble.

This must have amused mama to some degree seeing how she suddenly increased the strength of her hold, letting go only to grab him again. It was an odd sensation, amidst the roughness of his penis rubbing against the thick cloth of his pants; mama’s movements sparked some feelings of pleasure within him. He wanted more, though, more than just a few enjoyable jolts of electricity coursing through his body, more than a rub over his clothes. He wanted more of Isabella.

She seemed to pick up on his reveries, somehow—although it wasn’t as though they both weren’t perfectly aware of his intentions—and dragged her other hand down his chest with a sluggish pace that made him want to yell at her to hurry. Then, after a few seconds that passed both too quickly and not fast enough, mama slipped the tip of her fingers under his pants. A moment of silence went by between them in which they did nothing but stare into each other’s eyes, as if seeking in their partner an unspoken reaffirmation of the boundaries they were about to break.

It didn't take long before Ray gave mama a decisive nod, urging her to go on. For her part, mama's expression didn't change. She still had those same deep eyes fixed on him with a half-lidded stare, and a smile full of mischief which could have hid countless different intentions.

Then, in one swift motion, she pulled down his pants.

Though he expected to feel some sort of embarrassment at being naked in front of Isabella, now that he was in that situation, he found that any lingering nervousness he may have felt were more than overshadowed by the excitement and arousal caused by the woman in front of him.

Once free from its constraints, his dick stood firm, pointing upwards with energy unlike Ray had ever felt before, as though it could no longer wait and tried to go claim the source of its desires for itself.

"My, I never imagined you hid such a spry dick, Ray," she said as she took a step closer to him, and before he knew it she had leaned forwards, resting her left elbow next to his head as her right hand traced circles over his heart. "Did it get that way because of me?"

"Because... And for you," Ray said as he fought against every single one of his muscles to remain still which was a feat in its own right, seeing just how much of mama he was touching at the moment; or, rather, how much she was letting him touch.

Her face was so much closer now, so much that the tips of their noses were rubbing against each other and he could feel her hot breath on his lips, which hungered to be kissed once again.

As she got comfortable, Ray couldn't help but feel Isabella's thigh brushing the inner side of his own with such finesse in her movements, the part of his mind that still held onto rational thought had to wonder if it had been intentional.

However, these were not the reasons that made Ray's heart skip a beat and then double its rhythm as if to pick up its slack. No, those would be Isabella's breasts, which were currently pressing against his chest. Even with just that contact, he could feel the delicious softness he had experienced moments prior.

Mama's lips curled into a happy smile that would have made him feel butterflies in his stomach had the fireworks going inside him not killed them.

Perhaps he should stop with the metaphors.

"You really know how to make a woman feel wanted, Ray. I can't help but wonder where you learned such a skill," she said as she leaned even closer, not so close that they could kiss, but close enough for him to feel her lips brush against his own in such an enticing way he had to make a conscious effort not to start sucking them.

In a spur of bravery, Ray raised his hands to Isabella's waist, holding her just where her hips started to curve. Her eyes widened in surprise for a fraction of a second, glinting with an inscrutable sparkle before she donned her mask of mischief once again.

"Not any woman, just you. Only for you," he replied as he stared deeply into her eyes, as iftrying to convince her he was serious. "I've worked for you for almost six years now; you don't think I've gotten to know you a little bit in all this time?"

Mama's ensuing sigh felt as steam on his skin, melting away any lingering trace of nervousness there may have been left in him.

"Yes, I believe you have," she said as her left hand gently pulled at his hair. "Time goes by so fast, doesn't it? I never imagined I would get to see you grow into such a daring gentleman."

She kissed him again before he had time to react, and ended it just as quickly. Where their previous kiss had been a flash flame that burned with intensity, this one had been akin to a comfortable embrace which warmed him to his core.

It may have been due to letting himself get lost in the kiss, but he was startled when he felt her fingers wrap around his penis.

It wasn't as though he had never... tried that himself before, but feeling somebody else's grasp over his private parts felt different. Sensations which were once familiar, now took on whole new dimensions when experienced at the hands of another person, making his penis harder between her fingers.

His hands squeezed mama's supple flesh as her caresses on his dick became longer and with more force behind them, without ever losing that gentle edge. Each stroke was punctuated by another soft kiss on his lips, and the assault on his senses threatened to push him over the edge.

"Very good, Ray," mama said as she gave another squeeze to his penis, gently pulling the skin up and down. She gave him another brief kiss which suppressed the shuddering sigh which threatened to escape his throat at the small shocks of pleasure coming from his dick.

Her next kiss massaged his upper lip ever so gently, pulling it with that mix of hunger and affection that made his heart beat faster.

"Very, very good," she said as she pulled away before diving back in, "keep getting hard." Another kiss. "Get hard for me."

Her movements became harder and started coming faster, with more strength behind them, and the feeling he had just moments prior were nothing compared to what he felt at that moment, not even the times he masturbated had he felt like this. Doing this with someone else was an altogether different experience, as the trembling and jerky thrusts of his hips could attest.

Just as Isabella was about to move her lips away, Ray's hand shot upwards and held her head in place. She must have been taken by surprise, seeing how she stopped her ministrations for a moment. Ray didn't care; he just wanted to give her a long, long kiss.

He pressed hard against her lips in a movement that may have lacked finesse and experience, but more than made up with the unbridled passion it exuded. His lips pulled at mama's lips as he sucked it much as he had done to her nipples just a few moments before.There was no other thought in his mind save for the kiss he was sharing with Isabella.

Finally, after who knows how long, they broke apart with a gasp, each panting slightly. Mama had her forehead pressed against his, and he could feel her locks of still damp hair cascading to the sides of his head, their coolness serving as a marked contrast against his rising body heat. As much as he wanted to go for another kiss right away, he knew they both needed to breathe.

"I hope you're enjoying this, Ray," mama said in between quick, measured breaths. Not that he was faring much better, he was short of breath as well, state which worsened once Isabella opened her eyes and stared deeply into him, as though with her gaze she would break into his very mind, "Because it will only get better from here."

Mama punctuated these words by pressing the tip of his penis between her thumb and index finger and gave him a quick peck on his chin. Ray was about to protest and go for a deeper kiss when he felt mama kiss him where his neck met his chest. As if to kill the question she knew was coming, she gave an energetic shake to his dick.

His shuddering and trembling seemed to please her, seeing how she let out a soft humming as she kissed him right over his heart. He wondered just how easily Isabella could read him, as soon as he tried to say something, she would silence him with another stroke and a progressively lower kiss.

"You've been so good, Ray," she said with her lips still touching the skin over his stomach. "I appreciate all of what you've done for me," another kiss, near his navel this time, "and all the effort you go through to be useful to me."

With a startle, Ray realised just what it was that Isabella would do. Just as she gave her another kiss on the lower part of his stomach, he rose his head and looked straight at her. "What... what are you...?”

She just put a finger over her lips while she continued to jerk him off with her other hand. "Not a word, Ray," she said, her hot breath feeling as though it could burn away his flesh, "a worker is worthy of his wages, isn't he?" And before another second could pass, she opened her mouth and took his dick in.

A jolt of pleasure unlike anything he had felt before hit him as a lightning, making his back arch slightly as his eyes and mouth opened wide.

"Ah... Ahhh!"

And there was the thunder.

He wasn't entirely sure of what mama was doing, but it felt unlike anything he had ever experienced in his life. His mind could barely make sense of the onslaught of stimuli which besieged his dick. The warmth that enveloped it, the softness of her mouth, her saliva coating his member, the feeling of her tongue against his skin, they were all too much for him to process. Nevertheless, Isabella didn't let go. She massaged the tip of his penis with her tongue; pressing with the insides of her cheeks to create softness unlike any he imagined could even exist.

Mama twisted her head around. Not too much, just enough for him to feel the friction against his dick. Ray didn't bother to contain the trembling of his hips or the arching of his back, he was too lost in the pleasure Isabella was causing him. She then started bobbing her head up and down, dragging her lips over his shaft taking a bit more of his length every time she came down. The thought of feeling much better than that didn't even cross his mind.

And then, after a cease in motion which must have lasted less than a second, Isabella came down and took his entire penis in her mouth.

All air in his lungs left with the shuddering gasp that escaped his lips. The trembling of his hips morphed into an instinctual thrusting, as if trying to reach parts of mama's throat to which his dick hadn't gotten.

Isabella seemed to take his reaction positively, since she shifted her movements to match his own. She would push her tongue forwards as she withdrew her head as to lap up the fluids that escaped his penis, coating them in a glistening layer of saliva and pre-seminal juices. Then she'd dive ahead, closing her mouth so his dick would be pressed all around by the roof of her mouth, the insides of her bulging cheeks, and her raised tongue.

Her devoted act was almost too much for Ray, who had to pull at the bed sheets to give his mind a physical anchor which would prevent it from drowning in the maelstrom of pleasure that was Isabella's mouth. Each of her movements threatened to send him over the edge and into a realm of absolute bliss from which he didn't know if he could return.

He almost wanted her to say something—even if that would mean she had to stop for a moment—if only to be reassured that they were both still in her room, still in the real world.

Almost immediately after, as mama drew back her head, he felt her tongue swirling around the tip of his dick, hungrily exploring every part of it. It was too much. It had been too much since the beginning, but now it all was more than Ray could hope to withstand.

His hips gave one final, strong thrust before he felt himself reach his peak. Mama must have felt it as well for she grabbed his hips, holding him in place, and took the entire length of his dick with her mouth. Ray's body gave in, submitting to the overwhelming waves of pleasure and letting out several shots of semen down her throat.

He couldn't suppress his groans of pleasure from escaping his mouth. Mama's room was sturdy and far away enough from the main bedrooms so their voices wouldn't be heard, but that didn't mean the thought of waking up his siblings with his moans didn't cross his mind. However, he couldn't care less about that at the moment.

Even after he had come, mama didn't let him go just yet. She pressed her tongue against his still hard dick, and slowly drew her head back, lapping up the leftover juices from his penis. Ray couldn't do much in terms of responses besides lying on the bed, letting her work on him as he basked in the afterglow of his orgasm.

"Very well done, Ray," mama said, finally letting go of him. He mustered up all the strength left in him to raise his head and look at his partner. Isabella was licking her lips with a satisfied look on her face while cleaning the corners of his mouth with a tissue procured from somewhere he didn't knew.

His mind hadn't quite returned from the journey through Elysian Fields to which Isabella had sent him, and could barely form a coherent thought, much less a reply.

"I hope you enjoyed that just as much as I think you have," she said, regarding him with an amused stare.

Ray couldn't do much more than take deep breaths as he propped himself up on shaky elbows, his body still recovering from the biggest orgasm of his short life. However, while his body hadn't quite caught up to the present, his mind had. "...you back," he muttered in a slurry voice.

His attempt at dialogue caught mama's attention, who had already finished her clean up and was about to stand up, "Did you say something?"

"That was... beyond great," he said—having recovered the ability to form sentences—much to Isabella's apparent delight.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Ray," she said with a smirk and a confident gaze which threatened to make him come once again.

"When I asked for my reward, tough, I didn't say I just wanted to have sex with you, Isabella," Ray said as he sat up and looked straight into her eyes, "I said that I wanted us to have sex. I want this to be as good for you as it may be for me."

She didn't reply right away, choosing instead to look at him with that same inscrutable gaze which kept hidden whatever was going through her mind.

“What you just did... I think it's only fair if I made you feel just as good as I felt.” Isabella didn't wait. As soon as the last word had left his lips, she stood up and leaned forwards, grabbing Ray by the back of his head as to prevent him from drawing back. Her expression turned serious as she slowly closed the distance between them until their faces were only a scant breath away. Ray was torn between his body flinching in a knee-jerk reaction, and his mind wanting to try and steal another kiss from her partner.

“Do you know what I'm thinking, Ray?” She asked with a voice low enough for him to just be able to barely hear her. Her breath felt hotter than it had just a few moments ago, and had a faint, somewhat musky scent to it.

“Complying, I hope,” he ventured.

Mama just kept staring at him and he had to wonder if she didn't really get a kick out of keeping him in the air. She stood up, trailing her hand around his face, and Ray noticed she was putting an additional thrust to the movement of her hips. Before he could do anything else, mama sat on the other end of the bed, near the wall.

“I think,” she said as the corners of her mouth curled upwards, “I'd like to see you try.”

Mama slid over the mattress until her back was resting against the bed's headrest, but she kept her legs together as if to further tease him. His eyes followed her every move—glued to her as it were—but even if he could have averted his gaze, he had no desire to do so.

Mama brought her legs closer to her chest, making sure to keep her privates covered as she did so. As if that hadn't been enough to reignite the flame of desire within him, she started swaying her legs from side to side in a motion reminiscing of a metronome and just as hypnotising. He couldn’t think of anything which wasn’t the mesmerising sight in front of him, as if the room they were in stopped existing for those precious moments.

“What is it that you said earlier, Ray?” She said as she slowed the movement of her legs. “You wanted to 'show me your appreciation', didn't you?”

Ray nodded, feeling there was nothing more to add. Isabella's legs came to a stop, as did the rest of the room. Once again the conspiring pair found themselves at a standstill, neither willing to make the first move.

And then mama spread her legs.

There were several thoughts crossing his mind at that instant. Each burst into his mind as a powerful blaze, setting it aflame and scorching any semblance of rationality and leaving behind nothing more than sheer animal instinct.

The patch of neatly trimmed hair served as a thin frame to her genitals, drawing attention to the folds of bright, pink skin which glistened in the dim light of the room as though covered in morning dew.

Ray found himself short of words to describe the sight in front of him. While he knew what a vagina looked like from the library's biology books, witnessing one proved to be an altogether different experience. As though it were a mystic cave which held the promise of untold riches, Isabella's moist entrance seemed to beckon him, as if calling him with the notes of an unheard song.

“Now, Ray,” mama said as she caressed the inner side of her thigh with the palm of her hand, slowing down as she reached her crotch, and traced the edges of her entrance with her fingers, "just for how long do you plan to make me wait?"

Becoming aware of just how dry his throat was, Ray closed his mouth and swallowed the reply which had begun forming in it. He knew the time for words had already passed and was now the moment to act. Earlier he had said he wanted to show his appreciation to mama, who had taken the early lead by giving him an orgasm, and now it was time to repay the favour.

With all needless chatter left unspoken, he slowly turned himself around until he was resting on all fours over the bed, right between mama's legs. As he got closer, he started to make out a faint scent in the air. He couldn't quite identify what it was, but something about it amidst the strong musky quality it had made his heart beat faster than before, until he could have sworn his heartbeat had risen to the point of becoming audible.

“Go on,” mama said as she withdrew her moist fingers from her lips and lay back, waiting for him to take the initiative, and the part of his mind which had yet to succumb to the overwhelming lust noticed that she spoke with a tone bereft of the playful edge it had held throughout the night, and had been replaced with an urging, longing edge instead.

Ray’s face was now but an airless breath away from Isabella's genitals. His mind went into overdrive, trying to capture all the details of what he was witnessing.

However, his lust couldn't be satisfied with such a hands-off approach for too long.

Leaning forwards, he planted a kiss on Isabella's folds. He held the kiss for a few seconds as that intoxicating scent filled his nostrils and made the fire in his chest burn with fiercer intensity. He heard mama make a sound much akin to a coo, with no effort put in hiding the satisfaction in it. Her reaction was the best incentive he could have gotten; after the way she had made him felt, Ray wanted nothing more than to make her feel just as good.

He drew back for a much needed breath of air which succeeded in filling his lungs with that mind-numbing scent. With no seconds to spare, he dove right back in, planting another kiss with the additional force provided by the flames of desire within him. With the memories of their shared kiss still fresh in his mind, he slowly parted his lips and closed them again in a soft kneading motion.

Mama's reaction was immediate as it was subtle. Her hips gave the lightest of trembles and her legs parted just a little bit more in a silent agreement to his actions. He did not need additional encouragement and doubled the strength of his kiss.

Another sigh escaped Isabella's mouth, and a shiver coursed through her lower back as Ray started exploring other places. He let his mouth wander around the edges of her opening, occasionally giving her folds a gentle pull with his lips. As he did this, the intoxicating nectar which flowed from within mama made its way into his mouth. There was an oddity to its flavour which Ray couldn't quite pinpoint; while there was a noticeable bitter edge to it, he found it didn't bother him all that much. If anything, that discordant nature made it all the more enticing, and made him want to keep tasting it.

Isabella let out a long sigh of contentment as he continued his amateurish ministrations, lapping up all of mama's juices as though he had found an oasis after wandering through the searing heat of a desert. In a daring move, Ray stuck out his tongue and pressed it against the folds of pink skin.

“O-oh... I see you're not holding back, Ray.”

Subtle, so much that he could have missed it had he not been paying close attention to how she reacted. Amidst her attempt at sounding calm and collected, he noticed how her tone wavered ever so slightly.

For as long as he had known her, Isabella had never shown any sign of weakness, not even in jest. For years she had worn that mask of motherly love which hid her cold and calculating true self but now not only had Isabella shed that mask for him, that stuttered word offered a glimpse of a side of Isabella even he didn't know existed.

Not until then, that is.

Emboldened by mama's response, Ray let his tongue do most of the work. The tip traced the contours of her vagina, soaking in the fluids of arousal, feeling every detail, every variation in texture, all while never stopping to pay attention to the way Isabella reacted.

His arms instinctively reached around Isabella's thighs, wrapping them in an embrace and pulling her crotch closer to his face. If Isabella had any comment about his straightforwardness, it was soon drowned in a groan of pleasure which escaped her unabashed.

It was quite a rewarding feeling, Ray found, to be able to elicit such reactions from her. To be the reason their loving mother, their faithful caretaker, their cold executioner, was basking in such prime desires, embracing her sexuality and sharing the most intimate of moments with him.

As he continued to service mama, his upper lip rubbed against something. He couldn't ascertain just what it was, for mama immediately let out an odd mix of a sigh and a squeal unlike anything he had heard from her before. A quick glance showed the reason: a small protrusion peeking from her pubic hair. He had read enough biology books to know how sensitive that spot was; perhaps he could make mama feel good this way.

Without sparing another thought, he dove back, sticking out his tongue and giving her nub a few loving licks. Mama’s hips gave another jerky thrust, grinding against his mouth, pushing her sopping wet crotch on him.

The thoughts swirling in his mind started to blend together, forming a thick fog which prevented him from focusing on anything other than the woman in front of him, and the desire to bring her over the edge. He was momentarily startled once he felt her fingers run through his hair and, looking up, his gaze met mama's own.

“No need to rush, dear,” she said in-between short breaths, “we have a whole night ahead of us, so take our time, you don't have to hurry.”

With a weak nod, Ray resumed his services, finding it much easier to fall back into the rhythm of their act. His lips closed upon Isabella's folds, savouring each spot of her moist sex, relishing in the way she would squirm when he nibbled on a particularly sensitive place or gave a furtive lick to her clitoris. Her hand never left his head, gently guiding him to make her feel better while giving small pulls to his hair every time he did.

Ray couldn't quite explain the satisfaction he felt at the moment. It was as though some newly awakened part of him swelled with an odd mix of pride and lust with every squirm of mama's hips. His own pleasure had been forgotten, and all about which he could think was to bring his partner to climax. At the sound of Isabella's moans, he redoubled his efforts in hopes that passion would compensate for inexperience.

He alternated between suctions, kisses, licks, pulls and every other action which came to him instinctively for the sake of bringing her closer to orgasm, all the while checking her reactions to know if his actions had the expected response.

The most noticeable aspect was how heavier her breathing had become; Isabella was nearly panting, mouth hanging open and drawing the air in with greedy gulps in a way that almost made her seem defenceless, a far cry from the figure of stoicism that he normally associated with her. Complimenting this image were her closed eyes and furrowed brow, as well as the growing blush across her face. It was such an odd sight, foreign and unfamiliar yet so enticing at the same time, Ray wished nothing more than to push her more and see just how far she could go.

With little regard to her earlier request to not hurry, Ray extended his tongue and pressed it flatly against her vagina, dragging it across her moist folds until it reached her clitoris. Before mama could voice an objection, he closed his lips over it, and started sucking on it while his tongue gave sporadic licks to its tip.

Rather than voice an objection, mama let out a surprised gasp which devolved into a long groan of ecstasy. He was thrown of rhythm when he felt his hair being pulled by Isabella, but soon noticed it was less a way of stopping him than it was a reflex of her pleasure-addled body. Wasting no more time, Ray increased the intensity of his sucking, almost disregarding whether or not his forcefulness could be uncomfortable, all for the sake of bringing mama to an orgasm.

He didn't have to wait for long. After just a few seconds of such a direct attack, Isabella threw her head back as several moans of pleasure escaped her. Just as he heard this, he almost flinched in surprise... were mama's thighs not pressing his head with such force that moving was not an option.

Deciding to prolong her orgasm for as much as he could, Ray didn't let up his ministrations and continued to serve mama as the waves of pleasure coursed through her body. Her hips jerked violently, thrusting forwards, rubbing itself against his mouth as though it hoped to cling onto her state of ecstasy and never relent. Not one to disappoint, Ray kept massaging her clitoris with his lips, riding her orgasm alongside her.

However, much as his orgasm had, hers started to die down after a few seconds. Even then, it wasn't a complete stop, but rather a gradual descent as the movement of her hips became less forceful and erratic, turning into sporadic jerks. Mama's breathing returned to normal after a minute, going from desperate heaving to an even—if somewhat tired—panting. What didn't lessen was the strength of her grip on his hair. Perhaps she thought the last throes of her dying climax would leave for good if she let go.

Eventually, perhaps due to an utter lack of energy following the ordeal, she let go of him and Isabella's arm fell down onto the bed with a soft thump. Ray, for his part, couldn't bring himself to break their closeness. His arms still were wrapped around her thighs, hands caressing her stomach, while he raised his head to look at the woman he had managed to bring to an orgasm.

Isabella did not move, save for the rise and drop of her chest as well as the occasional shake of her hips as a bit of leftover energy coursed through them. There was a part of him which wished to simply lay next to mama in their shared bliss, but he knew the night was far from over. While he had loved his share of oral stimulation, and was sure mama had enjoyed hers, he wanted more than that, both for himself and for her.

And yet... he couldn't bring himself to break the silence.

He rested his cheek on mama's thigh as he caught his breath. He could feel they both were starting to work up a sweat, but he didn't mind. He absentmindedly ran his fingers across her hips, he wasn't sure why, but he just wanted to have that little extra contact with her as they both laid together in bed.

So relaxed was he, that he was taken by surprise when Isabella took his hand in hers.

“You always find a way to exceed my expectations, Ray,” she said with serenity and content in her voice in a manner that made Ray wish they could drop the farce of the Grace Fields Home and become a family, a real family, where all of his siblings and himself could be spared the same fateful end.

He wished he could say as much to her, but he knew it would sour the mood.

“I wish your expectations don't end here, Isabella,” he replied as he held mama's hand with firmness, “because I'm just getting started.”

Despite her physical and mental state following her orgasm, Isabella kept enough composure to shoot him a look of playful smugness. "You've done quite well so far, I can't wait to see what else you have in store for me," she said as a smirk slowly formed on her face.

One final challenge set, and it was one he was more than eager to overcome.

Rather than come up with a retort of his own, Ray let go of mama's hand as he slowly extricated himself from between her legs and crawled his way over her until his face was once again close to hers.

Up this close, he was able to see things he hadn't noticed before. It was subtle, but there were so many little things which, when taken in all together, made Isabella seem so different: the light red shade of her face, brought forth by the force of her orgasm; her half-lidded eyes, product of a mix of exhaustion and arousal, which glinted as gems under the dim light of the room; the way the muscles of her face relaxed to make her smile feel natural and satisfied rather than a formality serving as a barrier between them.

Alluring, beautiful, enticing, mysterious, arousing, pretty, hot... These were but a few of the adjectives Ray's mind conjured as he lost himself in the sight of Isabella, and yet he found them all to fall short of enveloping all of which this woman meant to him. However, by this point he knew what to do when words failed him.

Just as mama was opening her mouth to speak, Ray leaned forwards and gave her a kiss.

Her reaction was considerably more subdued than he expected. Perhaps she was getting used to the idea of them sharing a kiss, and that thought brought warmth to his chest. She was quick to lean into the kiss as well, softly kneading her lips against his, pulling and biting in a way which—at least to him—felt more passionate than the kiss they had shared earlier that night.

Isabella's fingers once again started rustling his hair while her other hand softly caressed the side of his face. Emboldened by her action, Ray wrapped his arms around her neck, closing the distance between them until their bodies were in direct contact. At the touch of her breasts against his chest, however, shivers ran down his spine, forcing him to end the kiss.

She let out a soft sigh which almost sounded similar to a laugh, and once regarded her with that stare filled with kindness and affection.

“And here I thought you'd already gotten over your nervousness, Ray,” she said in a mellow tone. It almost seemed as though she wanted to tease him, but he knew she was being sincere. They’ve already gone this far, yet the mere contact with her breasts still let the excitability within him show.

Perhaps sensing he needed help to overcome the final hurdle towards full intimacy, Isabella closed the distance between them and gave him another kiss, a smaller and kinder kiss which was more than enough to reassure him. Leaning a bit closer, she pressed her forehead against his and looked him in the eyes.

“I want you to know I'm very happy to be sharing this moment with you, dear,” she said with a voice as low as a whisper which was somehow still able to reignite the flame of passion within him.

“I'm happy as well,” he said as he brushed his lips against hers, “I'm glad that you were willing to do this with me.”

“Oh, Ray… There is nobody else right now with whom I'd wish to share this moment,” she said, and immediately gave him a hug as she brought their lips together.

Soon enough, they once again found themselves wrapped in the sensations of the kiss, of lips pressing against lips and hot breaths becoming one. Just as Ray was about to lose himself into it, he felt mama open her mouth ever so slightly, and sticking out the tip of her tongue into his mouth.

While her daring move took him by surprise, his curiosity quickly took over and mimicked mama's action. With measured movements, he brushed the side of Isabella's tongue with his own only for her to do the same seconds after.

There was an odd taste to her—one which hadn't been present in her prior kiss—and it didn't take long for him to realise that he was tasting the mixture of their fluids. Rationally, he should have shown some sort of aversion towards such a thing; however, thanks to the thickening fog which permeated his mind due to his ever-climbing arousal, he found it hard to even care.

Ray pushed forwards with curiosity fuelled by desire, pressing his tongue against Isabella's lips and into her mouth just as she did the same. He wasn't able to think about he was doing in his state of mind, letting instinct and libido be the guide of his movements. His mouth opened a bit more to let her move more freely and she hugged him tighter in turn.

And he abruptly ended the kiss once he felt his dick rub against her vaginal folds.

Both let out a loud gasp as their lips parted. So lost had they been in their kiss that they had seemingly forgotten to breathe. Ray felt he should say something, but whether or not he could soon became irrelevant when mama closed the distance between them and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek. As she did this, he noticed one of her hands started to descend, coming from his shoulder, down to his back, until it reached his hip.

Ray looked up, looked at her, into her, into the sea of swirling dark brown maelstroms that were her eyes, hoping to convey the unspoken words his heart screamed. Isabella must have caught on how he felt, and in an act of reassurance pressed her forehead against his. At that distance, their eyes were so close they were all he could see. He had read that the eyes were the window to the soul; he couldn't say with certainty how true that statement was, but in that moment he felt more connected to Isabella than he had ever been.

With silence still reigning between them, Ray moved a little bit until he felt the tip of his dick once again rub against mama's entrance. Her hand was still firmly placed over his buttocks, making sure he was in the right place. He could already feel her flowing moistness starting to coat his penis, and with it he felt the heat coming from Isabella.

They never broke eye contact; not as he moved around to find her entrance, nor as they gave a small squirm when he did, nor when his hips gave a few instinctive thrusts, nor when her legs spread just a little bit more to ease him in, nor when did he finally entered her.

Warmth.

Ray’s thoughts came to an abrupt end, as if struck by lightning, overwhelmed by the warmth of Isabella’s sex, a sensation which only increased as he got deeper. Deep down, he had expected as much, however he had no way of knowing just how deliciously warm the experience would be.

As lost as he was in the feeling, he didn’t quite realise when it was that his hips met hers, all he could think about was the feeling of his dick being smothered by the inside of her vagina. When mama had taken his dick into her mouth, it had felt amazing, both warm and wet in such an odd yet welcoming way, but this… This was unlike anything he could have imagined. It was as though his penis was being massaged from all sides, engulfed by her inner walls as they pulled him in.

He was forcibly pulled from his reverie when mama ran her fingers through his hair as she drew him in for another kiss.

There was something in that kiss, something in the way she moved her lips, something that seemed more passionate yet different than before, something that was different from before, something that his pleasure-addled mind was too befuddled to ascertain what. So, rather than question it any further, he kissed her back.

Isabella’s hand still held him firmly by his backside. Perhaps she needed some time to get used to the sensations of them being connected. He wouldn’t complain, he could use a minute as well.

After who knew how long, mama slowly pulled the kiss apart but kept her face close to his. Be it the way her eyes avoided his for a few seconds before finally looking at him, or the way she gently bit her lower lip, Isabella looked as though she was holding back her words. Not that it took much to imagine what she wanted to say, but that only made him more curious as to why she remained silent.

“Are you alright?” he whispered, managing not to flinch at the sound of his raspy voice.

Mama dragged her thumb across his cheek in a gentle caress as her lips curled into a small smile. “I am,” she said, and deep down, he believed her. There was no second guessing of her intentions, no desire to pick apart her words and find what they hid. No, he truly believed her words, he believed her and thus, found no reason to hold back.

Despite of the warmth of the room, he couldn’t help but shudder at the coolness his dick felt when he left the heat of mama’s insides, which only made him dive forward into that velvety embrace again, and again, and again. His motions were firm, or as firm as they could be while the occasional light trembling still rocked his body.

He was thankful for the service Isabella had given him earlier. Not only for the obvious reason, of course, but because he felt that had he not orgasmed before, he wouldn’t be lasting this much with how good she felt. An odd, faraway voice in his mind wondered if that hadn’t been mama’s plan all along and couldn’t help throwing a smirk.

Well, if that was the case, then he’d better make the best out of it.

Powering through the weakness of his legs, he moved forward, and planted his knees with more strength on the bed. Any question mama may have had were quickly silenced as he started rocking his hips with more strength.

Ray may not have been the most athletic of his siblings—sitting under a tree day in and day out does not compare to the rigorous physical training his siblings called ‘playtime’—but that did not mean he was a pushover, and if the way mama’s insides started gripping him harder was any indication, he was doing a perfectly fine job.

Every time he got his dick all the way in, mama let out a soft grunt, followed by a longing whimper as he drew back. Each little sound she let out only enticed him further, and made him want to hear more of her.

In the midst of his motions, he noticed mama had started moving her hips as well. Being underneath him meant she couldn’t move with as freedom as him, but she still did her best to grind her crotch against his. It was at that moment, as well, that he noticed just how drenched she was. While he had been servicing her with his mouth, she was definitely moist, and the fluids of her arousal flowed freely from her core. However, it could not compare to the way her arousal came to the point of soaking his skin.

That could only be good, Ray thought as he tried not to lose focus on the rhythm of his movements, and one look at Isabella’s face confirmed this.

Her cheeks were a glowing pink, and with how close they were to one another, he could easily feel the warmth coming from her. Her mouth was open, she greedily grasping for air as though every one of his thrusts forced her breath out of her alongside those enticing moans. He felt strands of her hair clinging to his sweat covered skin. Her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes, almost closed as she revelled in the ecstasy of their act.

That sight alone was almost enough to make him have another orgasm right there and then.

He quickly managed to get a hold of himself and kept going. He wanted to make this last for as long as he possibly could, to make mama feel as good as his abilities allowed, and he’d be damned if he was going to let this get cut short before he knew he had given it his all.

With that renewed vigour, he put all his energies into his thrusting, and the results were immediate. Though he had to concentrate on keeping this faster pace, mama’s voice was not something he could have easily ignored. What once were subdued and even somewhat demure groans and whimpers soon devolved into louder moans which—despite thinking it could not be possible—made him get even more excited.

Ray did not relent. Not when his lower back started to ache, not when his arms started to get tired, not even when mama’s grip on his butt tightened, not even when she tightened. He kept going, he focused on savouring the mind-numbing delicacy that was the inside of Isabella’s vagina.

“Mmmh…” he heard her say through clenched teeth, “K-keep going, Ray. Don’t stop, dear, keep going.”

He immediately felt something swell within his chest which for once wasn’t directly tied to his plateauing lust. It was pride, he soon realised. Pride at being the one to make Isabella shed her masks and present such a private part of herself, pride at being able to make her enjoy herself so much, pride at making the woman who held his life on her hands share such an intimate act with him, pride at being able to fuck such a gorgeous woman.

Ray went for another kiss as he used all of his remaining strength into fucking Isabella, hoping to push her over the edge and make her have another orgasm alongside himself.

She seemed pleased, as she wasted no time before diving into the kiss, mashing her lips against his, pulling, and sucking, and biting, as if with that hungry kiss she meant to tear through the last barrier of self-imposed restraint and let her primal sexual urges take over. There was no doubt in Ray’s mind that, even if she had initially agreed to this just to humour him, she now wanted this just as much as he did.

And for all that was sacred, he was going to give it to her.

Without breaking the kiss or slowing his thrusts, he wrapped his arms around her, pressing her breasts against his chest and bringing them closer. A loud moan escaped her through their kiss, she let go of his rear and enveloped him in a tight hug. This action was soon followed by another moan, and another continuous moan soon afterwards, and they would have kept going had they not slowly morphed into groans of pleasure halfway through.

His hips were reaching the point where they wanted to quit, but he’d be damned if he was going to let himself drown so close to the proverbial shore. So, he kept his pace, making sure to keep close attention to Isabella’s reactions as to confirm he was doing a good job.

Then, with another groan which made her bite down on his lower lip, she crossed her legs around his hip, and pressed him hard against her crotch. He was taken by surprise, not only by her actions, but by the way her inner walls started squeezing him tighter, pulling him further in, tugging and pressing his dick in a way that made it seem she was trying to milk him dry.

An apt description, Ray would later think, for he was about to reach his limit.

No longer being able to pull in and out of her, he had to make do with some circular motions, pushing against the sides of her entrance. Labour which was becoming increasingly harder the tighter she—

It happened in an instant.

With no more warning than a particularly loud and hot moan, Isabella’s vagina constricted his dick to the point he could barely move it even if he tried… Though in all honesty, Ray was more than happy to remain just as they were.

The sudden pressure of all the inner curves and ridges of the moist walls of her vagina was what finally broke his self-control. He shot a long stream of semen deep within Isabella, then another one, followed by a few errant drops. Quite a feat considering he had already gone through an extensive ejaculation not too long ago.

Mama squirmed next to him as she kept riding the coattails of her second orgasm of the night, all while her insides still twitched and spasmed as though trying to extract every last drop of semen from him.

Their bodies finally calmed down, however, after seconds, or minutes, or hours, or who even cares how long. During all that time, though, Isabella didn’t uncross her legs. Not that it mattered even if she had, Ray had no intention of separating from her unless she physically pushed him off and he had the suspicion she wouldn’t do that. They finally broke their kiss, probably due to their necks needing to relax more than any actual desire to end it, but nonetheless, Isabella let her head rest on the pillows while Ray let his lay across her chest.

His erection was quicker to recede this time. Two rounds, one almost immediately after the other one, seemed to be all he could take. And yet, he still didn’t want to separate from her.

For her part, Isabella didn’t move either. Even though her legs and arms relaxed their embrace, she didn’t quite let go of him. He was glad she didn’t. The hug they were sharing, as loose and ravaged by lust as it was, still felt comforting in a way he couldn’t quite pinpoint.

He was aware of how vague his mind was being, but he was quick to chalk it up to his exhaustion. Honestly, for one he didn’t care about anything other than staying with mama like that, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Amidst his soft panting, he couldn’t help but frown. Was it appropriate to call it that? What would she think? He had asked for sex, yes, but he was still well aware of the difference that existed between simple sex and making love. He chastised himself for thinking that way, could he really call their actions and shows of affections love when this was the first time he had gone through such experiences?

His train of thought was quickly stopped when he felt mama drag her fingers through his damp hair. Mustering some strength, he looked up at her, only to be greeted by what possibly could be the most satisfying thing he had experienced that whole night.

Mama was smiling at him. She was giving him a smile of such utter contentedness that made his heart soar and couldn’t help but give a small smile back at her. It didn’t matter what this had been, they’d shared it together and that was far more important than trying to label it.

“Thanks…” he said, vaguely aware that these were the first coherent words he had spoken in quite a while, “That was… That was more than I could’ve expected.”

A few traces of her usual playful smirks made their way to her smile, though not enough to make it lose that warmth. “Do you consider yourself… rewarded?”

“More than I’ve ever been,” he said, and he felt his last remaining energies leave him as he spoke.

Mama must have noticed, for she was quick to grab a blanket from somewhere outside his field of vision and pulled it over them.

“I think it’s a bit late for you to go back to the dormitories,” she said as she made sure they were completely covered. “I think I can allow you to spend the night here.”

_How gracious of you_ , he thought, unable to vocalise them.

He probably should have thought about an excuse as to why he wouldn’t wake up with the other kids. Norman would be sure to question him about that, but he was sure he could come up with an excuse come the morning, he was beyond the point of caring about that.

He felt mama turning off the last lamp of the room as they were plunged into darkness. He snuggled closer to her as sleep slowly crept upon him, tightening his hug as best as he could to make them both comfortable.

“Good night, Ray,” he heard mama say.

“Good night… Mama…” were his last words, as the fog of exhaustion claimed him.

The last thing he was aware, were the faint hummed notes of a familiar song as Isabella stroked his hair. He could almost place the melody, almost… but just before he could, his mind finally succumbed to sleep.

That night, Ray dreamt of comfort, and warmth, and a love he didn’t know he had longed for so many years.


	4. The Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The greatest wisdom is seeing through appearances." --Atisa

A light breeze caused the branches overhead to sway, letting loose a few errant leaves. The surrounding woods were showing the first signs of the coming autumn, and with the changing of the seasons came a slight drop in temperature.

Ray watched a dry, ochre leaf fall to the ground with disinterest, barely bothering to avert his gaze from the book on his lap. With absent minded motions, he brushed the leaf aside and focused on the book.

He should probably go get a scarf. Or perhaps just call it a day and go inside, no sense to risk falling ill. Either way, he still felt a bit tired and sore from last night’s orde—

“Hi, Ray!”

“What? Oh… Hello, Phil,” Ray could barely keep his body in check to avoid wincing at the sudden intrusion. His sibling, on the other hand, remained unconcerned with that smile plastered all over his face.

“What are you reading?” Phil asked without breaking eye contact with him.

Ray took a deep breath, calming himself down. In a swift motion he closed the book and showed it to Phil. “Just a book about history, something to pass the time.”

“Oh!” Phil said with excitement clear in his voice, “Can I read it too, when you’re done?”

“Sure, I was just reading about the king of Thebes—”

“What is this?” Phil interrupted him as he pulled a piece of paper from the book.

“Ah, don’t take that,” Ray said as he gently moved Phil’s hand away, “it’s just a scrap of paper I’m using as a bookmark.”

For a second, that ever present smile left Phil’s face. The younger kid regarded him with a look of utter seriousness which felt so out of place on him it caused his resolve to waver for the briefest of moments.

Just a second later, however, Phil’s lips twisted into his usual cat-like grin.

“Alright, Ray!”

He shot him his best smile, giving him a head pat for good measure.

“Go play now, will you?” he said before leaning back and resting on the tree.

Phil just gave him another smile and scampered away, waving at him as he did so. Ray waved back at him with decidedly less energy. Once he was sure Phil was no longer looking at him, the smile dropped from his face, replaced by a cautious grimace.

He quickly opened the book and carefully took the piece of folded scrap paper. With equal care, he opened the piece of paper and scanned its contents.

All cribs are in Isabella’s room. While currently unoccupied, they usually keep the kids younger than two years in there to be tucked into bed and woken up by her. For some reason, out of all the kids, the only ones allowed to enter her room to help the toddlers bathe and get changed are the eldest girls in the house. No other person is allowed there under any other circumstance. If for some reason one were to try entering, mama would start suspecting them.

Unless, of course, they had a very good reason which she wouldn’t question.

Ray took a deep breath as he traced the pencil drawn layout of mama’s room. Corner bedroom, two windows facing north and two smaller windows facing west. All latticed, just as the others, probably to prevent the kids to use it as an escape route.  Cribs arranged in a rectangular array next to the western wall. No commodities other than the beds, cribs, nightstand, and closets containing nothing more than clothes. No hidden compartments in any of the walls.

If mama had a mean of communicating with the outside, it wasn’t inside of her room.

Pulling out a pencil, he made a few notes on the paper. At the very least he now had the certainty that Isabella’s bedroom held no surprises.

He couldn’t help but crack a smirk as his phrasing caused a few memories to worm their way to his mind. While far from the most orthodox approach, he could not argue with the results. Besides, it’s not as though he had disliked it.

Once again he leaned back, resting his head against the trunk of the sturdy tree in the middle of the field, and looked up into the sky. He watched as the clouds slowly moved, gently pushed by the late September winds. Soon, they would be gone, as would himself.

He didn’t have long before his time in Grace Field would come to an end, before his six-year plan came to fruition, before he had his last chance to save his friends.

 _If this is how long I have_ , he thought, _why not enjoy it?_

He closed his eyes and smiled a sad smile which, perhaps, also had a hopeful edge to it.

 

* * *

Far from the curious eyes of the children, hidden in the darkness between walls, a small electric noise reverberated in a cramped and dim room.

“Reporting in. This is number 73584 from plant three,” an even voice spoke, reciting a mantra memorised though years of repetition. “September twenty-third… No abnormalities. Top subjects are performing exceedingly well in daily tests and are expected to keep this pace. Other high-quality goods show signs of improvement.”

Isabella adjusted one of the dials in the radio to reduce the static. As she did this, her gaze lingered on one of the numbers in the list in front of her.

“Subject 81194 also shows great signs of physical maturity,” she added as her lips stretched into a satisfied smirk. “This is Madame Isabella, checking out now.

The ensuing silence, was marred by a low, playful chuckle.


End file.
